What's yours is mine
by tailsandcharmy
Summary: Sonic and Tails need a new place to live. Knuckles needs money. Shadow and Rouge need new employees. Find out what it's like to have these 5 people live...together. Shadrouge Sonrouge and Knuxrouge.


I like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge, so I thought this wouldn't be a bad idea. Hope you like it!

-----------------

Chapter 1

Sonic's and Tails' house

The sun was shining brightly and the flickies outside was chirping and splashing in the water. In one house, there was a hedgehog and a two tailed fox. Who were they? The hedgehog was the world famous hedgehog, Sonic and the two tailed fox was his best friend, Miles Prower or as we call him Tails. Sonic was making some breakfast, pancakes, eggs, and bacon to be specfic, and Tails was on his laptop researching about Eggman's latest hideout.

"Hey Tails. How do you want your eggs?"

"I'll have them scrambled, please."

"Coming right up!"

Sonic cracked the eggs and started cooking the scrambled eggs. He never told anyone, but he was actually a very good cook. The only one who knew was Tails and his other good friend, Knuckles. After 5 minutes, Sonic put the eggs on a plate, with the pancakes and bacon, and got a glass of apple juice for him and Tails. Both of them sat down on the kitchen table and statred eating their breakfast. Tails laptop then made a beeping sound.

"Tails, why is your laptop making a beeping sound?"

"Hold on Sonic. I'll go check it out."

Tails went out of his chair and checked his laptop. When he checked it, his eyes widend.

"Sonic! Sonic! Guess what!"

Sonic almost fell off his chair when Tails screamed."What is it, little bro?"

"I found Eggman's base! He is on Mystic Ruins!"

"Really!? Then, let's go!"

Sonic ate his breakfast really quick and ran off. Tails went on his handy airplane, the Tornado.

What these two didn't know is that Sonic forgot to turn the stove...off.

------------------------

Angel Island

Everything was peaceful. Not a sound was made, except for the flickies chirping and the sound of the waterfall. In one area, was a giant green emerald, the Master Emerald. If you tried to steal this beauty, then you had to deal with the gaurdian, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles was a red echidna whos fists could knock you out. But being powerful, he wasn't exactly bright. But, other than that, he was one of Sonic's best friends, but rivals with him as well.

"Man, I'm so bored. I wish something exciting would happen around here. I'm stuck here, while Sonic and Tails are probably goofing off."

Knuckles walked to the Master Emerald, wishing that someone lived around here. He then remembered Tikal and Chaos living inside the Master Emerald. He wished that they would come out and helped him gaurd the Master Emerald or talk to him. Then, Knuckles heard a sound.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Knuckles saw a brown echidna with glasses on and a green shirt on. He looked kind of angry.

"Uhhh, can I help you?"

"Are you Knuckles the Echidna?"

"Yes. Now, who are you?!"

"My name is Larry the Echidna. I believe you live in my old house."

"I don't know who you are, but you need to get out of here!"

"Mr. Knuckles, you haven't payed the bills for a year, and I'm afraid I need to take your house away."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I can. You have a bad credit, so you need to pay the money now or later."

Knuckles gulped. He didn't have any money on him or on his bank account. He was broke.

"Uhhh. I will get your money, eventually. Just don't take my house away."

"I won't. But, you do need to move out."

"But...Alright, fine."

"Excellent. I will see you later, Knuckles."

When Larry left, Knuckles punched the ground.

'_Great! I need a new house, and a new job!'_

-----------------------

Rouge's and Shadow's house

Shadow was watching T.V. on Rouge's big screen and had a plate of pizza and a can of soda on his hand. He was relaxing and was about to go to sleep until...

"UUGGHH!!! I HATE THIS!!"

Shadow fell off the couch and went instantly running to Rouge to see her furious.

"Rouge, what's wrong!?"

"The club, that's what wrong!!"

"What about the club?"

"Well, the dj, the diswasher, and the banker quit! Now, I don't have music, or clean dishes, or nobody to handle the money!"

"It's alright, Rouge. We'll find somebody else!"

"Yeah, but those employees cost me a fortune! If I want to find someone as good as those guys, I need it cheap and afforable!"

Shadow thought about it. He wasn't very good with music, or chores, or with money. He was helpless.

"Sigh..Alright Rouge. I will help you find new employees..."

"You will!?"

"Yeah, since you are my ally..."

"Thank you so much Shadow! Come on! Let's get going!"

Both of them left their house on their quest to find 3 new employees.

---------------

I hope it was good. I really want good reviews, so please R&R. Now, on to Sonic Kindergarten!


End file.
